Midnight Seance
by Tori-Colour-Bastia
Summary: Near does a seance to ask how to kill someone. Awful summary. Please read and review. One shot! Rated T for no conceivable reason.


Midnight Séance

_**Color: I was up late last night and was completely sugar high. I don't know how this didn't come out weird or random. It's not my usual style, almost like someone else wrote it. Heh, weird. I actually believe in this stuff, so don't hate on spirits!**_

_**I don't know why, but I think Near, if raised differently, would be very involved with the occult.**_

**_I published a story with this name a while ago and finally decided to fix it. I accidentally posted Rosaries and Memories twice. Whoops!_**

_**Near: Color does not own Death Note. No trolls or flames please!**_

Near anxiously stared at the clock. The minutes seemed to take hours to go by, but it was finally midnight. The Witching Hour.

He flung his white sheets off his pale body and hopped out of bed, his bare feet grazing the cold cement floor. Time to get to work. Near took the lighter his friend Matt had given him as a gift out of his pocket. The white-haired boy lit some incense (not because he couldn't see, but because he liked the smell) and walked over to his bedside table.

Sitting to the left of his lamp (which was currently turned off, he had good night vision) was a box of chalk. He took a few deep breaths and traced a circle on the floor. Inside of said circle, he drew a five-pointed star., penticle He got up again, this time reaching under his bed and taking out a velvet-lined wooden box. He popped the lid open, unfolded sone of the red velvet, and took out five pure white stones. He gingerly placed each one on one point of the penticle. He took a deep breath and kneeled down. He placed his hands on the floor so that his fingertips barely brushed the outermost portion of the circle. He focused all of his energy into the shape. The chalk lines started to glow. The glow spread from Near's fingertips, through the circle, and crept to the center of the star. When the glow touched the stones, they took to the air. The chased each other in a never-ending circle, always staying the same distance apart until they blended into a white blur. This was the first time Near tried this technique. Under his breath so no one could hear him, he muttered, "Show me Mail Jeevas and Miheal Keehl."

The inner part of the circle glowed.

Standing in the center were two boys. One was wearing a tan vest; under it he wore a striped black-and-white shirt. His outfit was complete with jeans-skinny jeans-held up by a belt, and a cigarette hanging out of his mouth. His hair was dyed synthetically red. Over his green eyes, he wore a pair of orange-tinted goggles.

The other boy was clad entirely in shiny black leather. His short-sleeved shirt was cut just under his rib cage, showing his abdominal muscles. His tight black leather pants were outfitted with a shiny silver belt buckle. A scar ran down the left side of his face, down his neck, and disappeared under his shirt. His blonde hair was strewn wild over his blue eyes.

"Matt? Mello?" Near asked without looking up. It was forbidden for the living to look upon the faces of the dead.

"Near?" The one with the cigarette was the first to speak.

"Oh, Matt. Thank God! Is Mello there? I can't see," Near explained.

"Yeah, I'm here," the one with the scar said.

"Near, where are you? If we can hear you, does that mean..." Matt's voice trailed off.

"No, I'm still alive. In fact, I'm on my way to solving the case."

"How? I mean, how did you do this?" the blonde, Mello, asked into the darkness.

"I've been dabbling in the supernatural arts," Near shrugged.

"So, black magic?" Matt asked.

Near shook his head. "It's legal as long as I don't look at you. It's only considered black magic if I see you. Also, please don't move, I won't be able to see you. Anyway, I contacted you because I need to ask something."

"Ask away," Mello offered.

"You've killed people, right?"

Matt nodded. "Yes."

"Is it hard? Killing someone, I mean. It doesn't seem easy, but some people I know make it look easy. Is it?" Near asked.

"Near, What do you mean?" Mello asked.

"Ever wonder how I'm so emotionless all the time? The truth is, before you arrived at Wammy's, I was a very sensitive person. Every time I'd try to solve a case, my emotions would get the better of me. I realized I'd either have to quit what I loved or make a couple of sacrifices. Using a bit of magic and paganism, I created a block on my emotional energy. Every time I'm under stress, it breaks. It's not permanent, but it lasts until the pressure fades. I can feel it withering away and it's weak, cracked. I'm afraid it'll crack when I'm killing Kira."

Mello's icy eyes widened. "You solved it?"

"Yes, the culprit is the late Soichiro Yagami's son, Light. I have his Death Note stashed under my shirt. I have to kill him once he's confronted."

"Back to your original question, it can't be that hard. After all, you're just writing his name in a notebook," Matt offered.

"Yes, but I can't get his death scream out of my mind. And I haven't even heard it yet," Near confessed. "I just wanted moral support."

"Near, killing Light would do the world a favor. Don't think of it as ending Light's life, think of it avenging our deaths. It was Light who got the both of us killed; remember that and you'll do fine."

"Thanks, guys. I owe you one." The albino was suppressing a bit of a smile.

Near's ears perked up. "It's almost time to go. The Witching Hour is almost over."

As if on cue, the bell wrung. On the twelfth ring, Matt and Mello faded, the glow started to fizzle away, and the stones dropped to the floor.

"Good bye Matt. Good bye Mello. I feel I may see you soon. Maybe, five years, per say."

_**Please note the difference between pentacles and pentagrams. Pentacles have the top point of the star facing up and are used for chakra alignment and protection against bad spirits when worn as a charm and the release of good spirits when drawn on the ground. Pentagrams are inverted pentacles and are known to release demons, whether drawn anywhere or worn as an amulet. Do NOT get the two mixed up. The results could be catastrophic.**_


End file.
